Pool Party Crazies
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi get invited to a pool party at Tohma's mansion and hilarity ensues. Focused on EirixShuichi and TatsuhaxRyuichi.


**Title: **Pool Party Crazies

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Gravitation

I'm not really going to go into detail on how this came up. You really, really don't want to know. All you do need to know is the fic mostly focuses on EirixShuichi and TatsuhaxRyuichi. It also isn't long because I really only had the hot tub scene to work with soooo...yeeeea.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Yukiiii! Let's go! We're gunna be late," Shuichi whined, a bright pink beach bag slung over his shoulder.

"Why do I have to come again?" Eiri asked, laying on the couch. It looked like he had a hangover or something.

"Because! He runs my record label, he's your brother-in-law, and you're _my _boyfriend!" Shuichi whined, "So let's go already!" Unfortunately, as much as he didn't want to know, the brat was right. He rolled off the couch with a 'thud' and then got up. Straightening himself out he went to where Shuichi was standing.

"Alright, let's go..where are my keys?" he rummaged around.

"I have house keys, and you don't need car keys. We're walking, you're not driving like that," Shuichi frowned, "You're not awake enough." Whoopdeefuckingdoo. As they walked down the street, Eiri wondered if it was always this bright out or if he just hadn't seen the sun in a while. Either way he wasn't pleased by the brightness. He also contemplated why on earth Tohma would want to have a pool party. He had to have some evil plot to do something or other, he wasn't capable of having people over 'just to be nice'. However, he was far too out of it to care. He had just finished a novel he had to do at the last minuet because they had given him limited time to work on it. Not ot mention he seemed to have a headache for one reason or another. It just wasn't his day.

Finally, Shuichi and Eiri turned the corner and came face to face with the massive mansion that was Tohma's. It was modern, yet traditional. It was like God himself was the architect, and only proved that have money will spend to get a massive house. Shuichi stared, mouth agape. Sure he figured Tohma lived in a nice house, but this? Even this was elaborate for Tohma. Eiri didn't seem surprised, he'd been here before and knew that Tohma had expensive taste, so say the least. They walked into the backyard(after going through rigorous security checks) and noticed that they were the last ones to arrive, it seemed everyone else was already there and comfortable.

"Ah, I'm glad you two could make it," Tohma walked over to them, his innocent yet sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Yep! I was so excited I could barely sleep!" Shuichi squeeked. Eiri just mumbled some sort of reply.

"Well, I hope you have fun," he continued smiling as he walked away.

"I wonder if his face ever hurts from smiling so much..." Shuichi pondered.

"Trust me, you don't want to know how he does what he does," Eiri replied and looked around. He spotted the hot tub and it was like he'd locked his target.

"Alright, let's see here..here's my swim stuff...and...OH NO! I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR THINGS! HOW COULD I? I'M SUCH A FAILURE!" he sobbed, "I'll run home right away and get them!"

"No need to worry, bro can use mine. It should fit," Tatsuha came up behind Shuichi and gave him a slap on the back, causing Shuichi to topple over.

"I don't really know how comfortable I am with that, I don't know where it's been," Eiri admitted.

"But Yuki! What if I fall in the pool and DROWN? WHO WILL SAVE ME AND GIVE ME CPR WHILE I'M DYING? YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT A SWIM SUIT!" Shuichi cried, sobbing all over Eiri's clothes as he wiggled up his body from the ground.

"I'm sure there are other people here capable of saving you in the event that you begin to drown," Eiri pointed out.

"He's right. Did you know that on top of being a monk I'm a certified lifegaurd?" Tatsuha boasted, "I'll save 'ya if you drown."

"...Give me your bathing suit," Eiri suddenly demanded, and Tatsuha slyly complied by letting him know where it was. Was that his plan all along? Suddenly, Tatsuha's attention turned to someone coming out of the mansion.

"Do you see that, Shindou-kun? IT'S GOD!" he grabbed Shuichi tightly around the shoulders and pulled him towards him, pointing him in the direction of the figure, "Isn't God glorious?"

"God looks a lot like Sakuma-san.." Shuichi blinked.

"I know! Isn't he wonderful?" Tatsuha began to sob big, fanboy tears, "Look at those cute bunny swim trunks! I think I just..."

"Aaaalright I don't need to know," Shuichi wriggled out of Tatsuha's grasp and headed inside to change himself.

"Oh Ryuichi~ My Honey~" Tatsuha glided over towards Ryuichi, who only looked over and blinked at him.

"Oh! Hi Tatsuha-san. I didn't know that you were going to be here," he smiled.

"Oh I have my ways~ Would you like to join me in the hot tub for some relaxation~?" Tatsuha asked him.

"Sure, I was going to go in the pool but since you asked I guess I could start there," he skipped over and Tatsuha nearly melted on the spot. He tried to put that aside as he followed his idol and in-head-lover over to the hot tub. Meanwhile, Eiri exited the mansion. He had changed judging by his lack of shirt, but wore a towel around his waist.

"Eiri-san, why are you wearing a towel? You didn't just get out of the shower you know," Tohma asked him, although he had to admit he did like the view.

"I don't want to talk about it. it's for emergencies only," he grumbled.

"Oh come on, at least you're covered right?"

"Barely."

"What?"

"YUUUKIIIII!" Shuichi cried from the doorway. Oh he waddled in full scuba gear. Scuba mask and all, "I'm ready to go in the hot tub with you~"

Eiri stared for a while. Did a pool monster eat his boyfriend? He wasn't sure, but if he really was in full scuba gear he wouldn't be surprised. He walked over and pulled the mask off, "At least take this off. And the flippers."

"What? Yuki! They help me stay afloat!" he pouted.

"You're going to drown in it."

"But Yuukiii!" he hugged him aggressively, causing Eiri's towel to fall down. It revealed a bright blue speedo. Shuichi just stared. He'd seen what was under that speedo but it was just..._out there_. He didn't remember it being THAT big.

"Oi! Stop staring!" Eiri scowled at him, obviously embarrassed.

"Let's uh..go to the..cock tub I MEAN hot tub..yes..hot tub.." Shuichi barreled past him into the tub. Eiri wasn't too far behind him, anything to hide his outstanding manhood. When they got there, Tatsuha was doing his best to come onto Ryuichi.

"Come on my honey~" he came near him, "I have a fun game we can play~"

"How about we play who can hold their breath the longest? That sounds fun.." he went under the water.

"Yu-ki~ I think he has the right ide-a~" Shuichi straddled Yuki, "And I think your boys agree with meeee~"

"I think I don't care," he looked away.

"Yukiii~ You forgot I know your weak spot~" he went and nipped his ear, "And I know where to touch yooou~" Suddenly, to the shock of everyone, Tohma emerged from the middle of the hot tub. Even Ryuichi poked his head up so his eyes showed. What was the most shocking was not that no one noticed he was there, but he had emerged fully clothed and fully dry.

"You touch my Eiri and DIE," he scowled and then sunk back into the hot tub. Everyone stared at him, not quite sure if they'd really seen that. Eiri was the only one who seemed unfazed by this occurrence.

"I..uh..wow even I'm not horny anymore..." Tatsuha was the first and only to speak for about fifteen minuets after that.

**~THE END~**


End file.
